When BTS Meet SJ (The Series)
by JinYesung
Summary: (PART 2) Super Junior dan Bangtan Boys SHINING STARs AND YOUNG FOREVER
1. Prolog

**WHEN BTS MEET SJ (The Series)**

.

.

.

Cast : All member BTS and Super Junior

Genre : Friendship, Family

Rate : T

.

.

.

 _Summary : Apa yang akan terjadi jika 2 Group K-Pop dengan tingkah laku unik dan sikap aneh mereka, saling bertemu?_

.

.

.

 _ **SJxBTS**_

.

.

.

Prolog

.

.

.

 _Masa muda adalah masa yang indah_

 _Penuh dengan cinta, tawa juga kebahagiaan_

.

 _Tapi masa muda tak hanya seperti itu_

 _Ada saatnya akan terhempas dan terombang ambing dimasa itu_

.

 _Masa muda tak selalu cerah_

.

 _Ada kalanya akan ada awan hitam yang melingkupinya_

 _Akan ada badai besar yang menerjang_

 _Serta rasa sakit yang tak pernah berujung_

.

 _Tapi_

.

 _Tak perlu merasa sedih_

 _Tak perlu merasa sendiri_

.

 _Akan ada cahaya menanti diujung kegelapan_

 _Akan ada pelangi yang melingkari langit_

 _Sakit itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya_

.

 _Tak perlu merasa takut_

.

 _Akan ada sebuah titik harapan_

.

 _Meskipun itu hanya sinar terang_ _ **sebuah bintang**_ _ditengah gelap malam_

.

.

.

 ** _SHINING STAR x YOUNG FOREVER_**

.

.

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

Hai hai hai :D lama ga update bawa ff colab SJxBTS pertama. entah kenapa melihat BTS jadi ingat SJ juga, entah karna mereka itu memang sama-sama gilanya :D #mianELF #mianARMY

thanks for uri viewers yang sudah hilir mudik di 3 ff qu, senang rasanya bila ada yang mereview ff abal-abal qu itu :) qu merasa terhura sekali :D

terima kasih juga untuk kalian-kalian yang sudah membaca ff qu, gomaWOOK :*

dan mian ga bisa update cepat-cepat karna terhalang praktek kerja :'(

but i promise i will comeback fast, with new chapter and maybe new fanfic ;)

saranghae :*


	2. 1 - Angel Without Wings - Geniust Leader

**WHEN BTS MEET SJ (The Series)**

.

 **Angel Without Wings and The Genius Leader**

.

.

.

Cast : All member BTS and Super Junior

Genre : Friendship, Family

Rate : T

.

.

.

 _2 Leader dengan kepribadian dan pemikiran berbeda_

 _Sikap tanggung jawab membuat seseorang bisa lebih menghargai orang lain_

 _Kasih sayang mengajarkan untuk saling memahami satu sama lain_

 _Dan kerja keras memberi arti dari sebuah harapan_

.

.

.

 **All author pov**

.

.

.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.." suara batuk seorang namja menggema disalah satu kamar di sebuah dorm di pusat kota. Sosok namja yang sedang terbaring itu perlahan bangkit dan duduk dengan sedikit bersandar ke kepala ranjangnya.

.

Tangan besarnya perlahan mengambil segelas air yang tersedia diatas meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan meminumnya perlahan. Tenggorokannya kering karna terlalu lama berbaring. Efek tubuhnya yang sedang tidak baik.

.

.

DRTTT

.

.

Terlihat layar ponsel namja itu berkedip-kedip seolah memberi tau sang pemilik bahwa ada penelpon dari seberang. Tangan besar itu mengambil ponsel disebelahnya dan melihat nama seseorang yang tidak asing dikehidupannya beberapa tahun ini. Jarinya perlahan menggeser tanda hijau disana

.

"Yoboseo hyung.."

"..."

"Ne, baru saja aku bangun"

"..."

"Lebih baik hyung. Berkat kau dan juga yang lain" namja itu tersenyum tulus, meskipun tak terlihat oleh sang penelpon

"..."

"Arraseo hyung, tak perlu khawatir"

"..."

"Mian hyung...aku juga tidak pernah mengharapkannya" tersirat penyesalan disetiap katanya. Namja itu terdiam dan sedikit menghela napas mengingat keadaannya

"..."

"Arraseo Jin hyung. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya ne" namja itu menaruh ponselnya setelah sang penelpon yang tak lain adalah Jin memutuskan panggilannya.

.

.

.

Namja itu, Rap Monster, member BTS yang sedang mengalamai sakit akibat kelelahan sehabis konser BTS kemarin lalu. keadaannya memburuk karna terlalu memaksakan diri dengan keadaan tubuh lemah. apalagi suasana venue yang tak mendukung semakin memperburuk keadaannya. karna hal itu juga Namjoon harus istirahat penuh untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuh lemahnya.

keadaan dorm memang sepi karna member yang lain sedang berada di Big Hit. harusnya ia juga disana, tapi larangan Seokjin dan Yoongi membuat Namjoon hanya berusaha menidurkan dirinya.

seharusnya, sebagai Leader dia berada disana bersama membernya. tapi nyatanya semua tak sesuai keinginannya.

"Hah...aku bosan" Namjoon terdiam sebentar. apa yang harus dilakukannya? Namjoon melihat jam dinding yang terpajang apik dikamarnya dan Jungkook. sebentar lagi jam 10. sedangkan membernya akan pulang pukul 12.30, dan Namjoon tidak mau menunggu selama itu, bisa mati bosan ia diatas tempat tidurnya.

"ku rasa keluar sebentar tidak ada salahnya bukan?" ucap Namjoon yang perlahan turun dari tempat tidurnya berniat mencari udara segar.

.

.

.

suasana taman dekat dorm untunglah tidak terlalu ramai, hingga seorang Rap Monster bisa menikmati ketenanangnya di taman terbuka ini. letak tempat duduknya juga agak teduh yang menghalangi terik matahari pagi ini. seperti biasa earphone selalu terpasang dikedua telinganya, mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya setidaknya mengurangi rasa bosan Namjoon.

.

agak sedikit aneh memang rasa tenang ini dirasakannya sendiri. biasanya ada Jungkook atau juga Taehyung yang akan ikut dengannya saat ia keluar. tapi sekarang, meskipun Namjoon merasa nyaman dengan ketenangan yang dirasakannnya, tapi seolah ada yang kurang saat ini. mungkin karna terbiasa bersama member BTS, Namjoon merasa kesepian ketika ia sedang sendiri seperti ini.

mengingat BTS, membuat Namjoon harus kembali mengingat insiden sakitnya kemarin.

"andai waktu itu keadaaku tak terlalu buruk, mungkin aku takkan membuat yang lain dan juga ARMY khawatir." ucap Namjoon seraya menatap langit yang tak tertutup awan diatasnya, terlihat begitu indah. tapi tidak dengan hati Namjoon yang penuh rasa penyesalan.

Namjoon menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya, "kalau begini aku malah merasa mengecewakan mereka semua"

.

.

PUK

.

.

tepukan itu membuat Namjoon sedikit terlonjak,

"Rap Monster, benar?" ucap seseorang yang menepuknya dari belakang.

suara lembut orang itu membuat Namjoon kebingungan dan memilih menolehkan kepalanya. dan yang terlihat malah membuatnya tercengang,

.

"Sunbae..."

.

ucapan terkejut Namjoon dibalas senyum hangat seseorang yang dipanggilnya sunbae itu. orang itu perlahan duduk disampingnya,

"tak perlu seformal itu Namjoon. dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu, Rapmon?" ucap orang itu yang tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

Namjoon yang sudah tersadar dari terkejutnya balas tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan,

"tentu saja Leeteuk hyung. dan bolehkah aku juga memanggilmu seperti itu, hyung?" ucapan Namjoon membuat orang yang dipanggilnya hyung itu terkikik pelan.

.

orang itu yang tak lain adalah Leeteuk, Leader BoyBand Super Junior. Sunbae BTS tentunya.

.

dua leader boyband besar Korea itu hanya duduk terdiam menikmati suasana diam diantara mereka. meskipun agak canggung, entah mengapa Namjoon merasa nyaman dengan adanya sunbaenya itu.

"apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" ucap Namjoon memecah keheningan diantara mereka

Leeteuk menoleh sebentar, "sama seperti dirimu, mencari udara segar" dengan senyumannya yang tak pernah pudar.

Namjoon tertegun dengan jawaban itu. wajahnya nampak aneh saat ini, sunbaenya ini memang menakjubkan.

Leeteuk kembali menatap kedepannya

"berat, bukan?"

ucapan Leeteuk membuat Namjoon terdiam

"aku mengerti, karna aku juga pernah merasakan beban yang kau rasakan saat ini"

"hyung"

"aku mengerti, Namjoon" tangan Leeteuk perlahan terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Namjoon yang menuai tatapan terkejut dari sang pemilik rambut.

Namjoon terdiam menikmati elusan dikepalanya. nyaman dan menenangkan. entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya sedikit rilex, dan Namjoon memejamkan matanya pelan. kapan lagi ia bisa bermanja dengan sunbae yang tekenal sangat baik ini.

Leeteuk yang melihat itu tersenyum. ia sedang jalan-jalan disekitar sini, namun matanya melihat leader hobaenya ini hanya duduk terdiam menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. saat tatapan matanya bertemu pandang dengan sang hobae, Leeteuk tau ia sedang menahan sebuah beban dipundak kokoh yang terlihat rapuh itu.

"hyung..."

Leeteuk hanya terdiam dengan terus mengelus rambut yang termuda, membiarkannya untuk bicara

"salahkah jika aku merasa kecewa dengan diriku sendiri?" tak ada jawaban dari yang tertua, membuat Namjoon yakin sang hyung mau mendengarkannya

"aku merasa tidak berguna bila mengingat keadaanku hyung, aku sudah gagal menjaga diriku sendiri, aku takut tak bisa menjaga memberku nanti, hyung"

Namjoon sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya mengepal menahan gejolak emosinya

"aku ingin membuat semua orang yang menyayangiku bangga padaku, aku ingin melihat mereka bahagia dengan semua hasil karyaku dan yang lain. aku tak ingin mengecewakan kepercayaan mereka padaku, hyung. ARMY sudah berkorban banyak hal untuk BTS, hal itu yang membuatku merasa sangat bersalah atas tumbangnya aku dipanggung waktu lalu, aku tidak tau aku harus apa, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk tak lagi mengecewakan mereka, aku bingung hyung"

Namjoon tak mampu membendung perasaannya, semuanya keluar dengan sedirinya

"tenanglah Namjoon..." ucapan Leeteuk juga dengan berhentinya elusan lembutnya membuat Namjoon menatap yang tertua

"itu semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. kau dan juga member BTS yang lain bukanlah robot. sehingga wajar saja bila salah satu dari kalian merasa lelah dan sakit seperti yang kau alami saat ini"

Namjoon diam mendengarkan

"lagi pula aku juga pernah mengalaminya Namjoon, dan itu bahkan lebih berat dari yang kau alami saat ini"

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, matanya nampak memerah

"kau mungkin merasa sedih karna ARMY melihatmu saat sakit diatas panggung, lantas apa yang kami rasakan saat ELF melihat kami kecelakaan dulu?" Leeteuk menghela napas "keadaan kami bahkan lebih parah Namjoon, dan itu tentu membuat ELF takut akan hal buruk yang akan terjadi"

"kau merasa sedih karna merasa sudah membuat ARMY kecewa karna keadaanmu. taukah kau Namjoon bagaimana perasaanku saat aku tak bisa menjaga memberku agar tetap bersamaku?" Namjoon melihat raut wajah Leeteuk yang sedikit berubah, tapi senyuman itu masih ada

"taukah seberapa kecewanya mereka karna hal itu? ELF juga telah berkorban banyak untuk kami semua"

"Tapi meskipun begitu aku bersyukur masih mampu menjaga apa yang aku miliki sekarang, Super Junior dan juga ELF"

Namjoon merasa bodoh, karna merasa seperti ini. sedangkan disampingnya orang yang lebih menanggung beban lebih berat darinya masih bisa tersenyum.

"harusnya kau bersyukur Namjoon, meskipun kadang kau sakit, tapi membermu masih lengkap dan mereka selalu disisimu. kau masih lebih beruntung dariku. meskipun kau beranggapan takut tak mampu menjaga mereka, nyatanya kau masih bisa melihat mereka semua tertawa bersamamu" Leeteuk menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap Namjoon lembut

"tak perlu merasa takut, seorang manusia wajar merasakan sakit. dulu aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi aku tetap berjuang agar aku bisa bertahan dan tetap menjaga mereka semua ditengah ketidakmampuanku"

"memberku selalu ada disampingku ketika aku lemah, dan aku yakin membermu juga selalu disisimu, bukan?"

Namjoon balik menatap Leeteuk "ne hyung. mereka juga selalu menemaniku dalam keadaan apapun"

"kalau begitu tak perlu takut mereka kecewa padamu, dengan seperti itu mereka menunjukkan mereka peduli padamu dan menganggapmu berharga"

"tapi ARMY..."

"mereka sangat mencintaimu. kalau mereka khawatir itu bukti cinta mereka untukmu dan yang lain"

"tapi aku masih merasa bersalah hyung"

.

Leeteuk tersenyum penuh arti, dulu ia sama seperti itu. hal kecil bisa berdampak buruk untuk dirinya karna Leeteuk tak mau mengecewakan siapapun

"kau mau bertanggung jawab atas 'kesalahan'mu itu, Namjoon?"

Namjoon menatap Leeteuk, kilauan harapan terlihat disana, "adakah yang bisa aku lakukan hyung?"

Leeteuk mengenggam tangan Namjoon

"sembuhlah..."

"..."

"setelah itu lanjutkan perjuanganmu"

Namjoon terdiam

"kau tidak mau mengecewakan orang yang kau sayang dan menyayangimu, bukan? kalau begitu sembuhkan dirimu dan mulailah perjuanganmu lagi, tak perlu merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang tak kau kehendaki, itu semua hanya kecelakaan"

"masih banyak hal yang belum kau temui Namjoon, jalanmu masih panjang, ini belum seberapa jadi tak perlu merasa pesimis seperti itu" perlahan senyuman Namjoon terlihat

"tetaplah berusaha yang terbaik, lagipula kau punya member yang peduli padamu. jadi apa yang kau takutkan? kalian adalah keluarga, ada masalah berbagilah, coba selesaikan bersama bila itu tak mampu kau selesaikan sendiri. karna itu gunanya keluarga."

.

Namjoon mengerti kenapa Leeteuk begitu disegani, sifat wibawa dan pedulinya serta aura kepemimpinan yang kuat dan pembawaan hangat yang membuatnya memang pantas menjadi panutan.

.

Melihat raut wajah Namjoon, Leeteuk tersenyum

"merasa lebih baik?" ucapan Leeteuk membuat Namjoon tersenyum

"berkat kau, hyung"

Leeteuk merasa senang karna membuat hobaenya ini kembali tenang. matanya melihat jam ditangan kirinya, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak bicara.

"Baiklah Namjoon, karna aku ada jadwal aku harus pergi sekarang dan aku yakin kau juga harus kembali ke dorm"

Namjoon melihat jamnya, dan benar saja ia memang harus kembali kalau tidak ia akan ketahuan keluar oleh member yang lain.

"terima kasih, hyung. bicara denganmu membuatku merasa lebih baik. aku tau menjadi seorang leader bukanlah hal mudah"

"tentu saja"

"aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dan akan mencoba untuk tak mengecewakan siapapun lagi hyung. demi mereka semua dan juga kau hyung."

Leeteuk terdiam

"aku juga tak ingin mengecewakanmu hyung. aku ingin menjadi sepertimu" Namjoon terseyum dan terlihat lesung pipitnya disana.

Leeteuk yang tadinya terdiam menunjukkan lesung pipit yang juga dimilikinya

"jangan menjadi sepertiku Namjoon" Namjoon tertegun

"kau takkan bisa menjadi orang lain, yang bisa kau lakukan adalah melampauinya atau tetap berada dibawahnya"

Leeteuk mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak Namjoon untuk terakhir kali

"bekerja keraslah Namjoon, kau pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan"

Namjoon melihat kepergian sang hyung dalam diam. perlahan punggung tegap itu berbalik,

"aku akan selalu bersamamu dan mendukungmu"

.

.

.

 _'aku akan selalu bersamamu dan mendukungmu'_

ucapan itu masih terngiang ditelinga Namjoon sesaat setelah ia kembali keatas tempat tidurnya. kalau tidak salah membernya akan kembali sebentar lagi.

"yah aku harus lebih berusaha kedepannya, demi mereka semua." ucapnya tersenyum

.

.

CKLEEK

.

.

"Namjoon..."

suara lembut terdengar bersamaan dengan rambut pirang yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

Namjoon menyambut Seokjin tersenyum dan membuatnya perlahan menuju kesamping Namjoon.

"bagimana keadaanmu?"

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik hyung" Seokjin tersenyum dan duduk tepat disebelah Namjoon.

tanpa disangka Namjoon sedikit bangun dan memindahkan kepalanya keatas pangkuan Seokjin, yang membuahkan rasa terkejut Seokjin

"Namjoon..."

"biarkan seperti ini hyung, aku masih ingin istirahat" Seokjin yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengelus rambut Namjoon.

.

 _'anak ini'_

 _._

"hyung..."

"hmm"

"kau bangga padaku?"

Seokjin heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Namjoon "kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"jawablah hyung" suara Namjoon sedikit berat, rasa kantuk mulai menemuinya

Seokjin tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Namjoon dengan lebih pelan

"Tentu saja aku bangga padamu, sebagai Leader BTS dan juga Kim Namjoon"

Namjoon tersenyum disela kantuk yang mulai menyapa

"terima kasih hyung..." hingga mata itu menutup rapat

"tidurlah Namjoon"

.

.

.

.

because everything wil be fine

.

.

.

.

t.b.c

.

.

.

.

akhirnya update juga, lama sekali memang :(

maaf kalau ff ini ga sesuai ekspektasi kalian, karna ff ini qu buat memang untuk melihat apa sih yang bisa kita ambil dari SJ dan BTS, jadi ga terlalu terlihat sisi humor didalamnya

karna jujur saja, banyak hal yang bisa kita pelajari dari mereka ber sekali.

thank you buat kalian yang review ff qu, see you next chap :*


	3. 2 - Two Persons With Tongue Technology

**WHEN BTS MEET SJ (The Series)**

.

 **Two Persons With Tongue Technology**

.

.

.

Cast : All member BTS and Super Junior

Genre : Friendship, Brothership

Rate : T

.

.

.

 _Membunuh tak hanya menggunakan sebilah pisau_

 _Benda keras seperti itu sudah tak ada nilainya lagi_

 _Bukankah ada yang lebih menarik ?_

 _Karna pada kenyatannya, tak hanya benda tajam yang mampu membunuh_

 _Setiap ucapan yang keluarpun mampu membunuh jiwa seseorang_

 _Bahkan lebih kejam dari apapun_

.

.

.

 **Author pov**

.

Malam yang sunyi. Hamparan kanvas hitam dengan taburan sinar ribuan bintang, persis sama dengan gelapnya salah satu ruangan di gedung Big Hit Ent. Terasa senyap, tenang, dan sama sekali tak ada suara. Ruangan dengan plate name Genius Lab itu terlihat seperti tak berpenghuni. Namun, nyatanya terlihat secercah cahaya yang berasal dari komputer diruangan itu yang menyala, menjadi tanda ada orang didalamnya.

Min Yoongi – Suga – sang pemilik ruangan itu, dengan earphone disalah satu telinganya sedang asyik mendengarkan lantunan nada yang beberapa menit lalu dibuatnya. Mendengar dengan seksama seolah mencari celah kekurangan dalam nada itu. Merasa tak menemukannya, Yoongi melepas earphonenya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disandaran kursi.

Penat. Tentu saja. Hampir seharian dia mendekam distudionya ini, dengan alasan ingin membuat lagu sambil menghilangkan bosan. Sebenarnya, ia sangat lelah, apalagi keadaannya belum terlalu kuat, meskipun ia sudah diizinkan ikut bersama member lain untuk hadir diacara penghargaan beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi ia tak boleh memaksakan diri, karena cidera ditelinganya itu membuatnya harus tetap beristirahat untuk pemulihan.

Terkenal keras kepala, Yoongi tak mau istirahat lagi, meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat suka tidur. Yoongi mengedarkan kepalanya melihat sekeliling studionya itu, netranya nampak menatap agenda yang tepat berada disamping komputernya. Meskipun gelap, penglihatannya mampu melihat dengan jelas berkat cahaya komputernya.

Sebentar lagi bulan Februari, bulan yang identik dengan valentine. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi beban pikirannya, kenyataan kalau tepat sebelum hari cinta itu, groupnya - BTS - akan merilis side story dari album WINGS. Bukan apa-apa, dia yakin side story ini akan membuat keajaiban besar seperti album WINGS yang mereka rilis sebelumnya. Hanya saja, ada sedikit kekecewaan pada lagu yang ada dialbum sebelumnya.

Cypher Pt 4. Lagu itu sempat menjadi kontroversi dikalangan K-Netz karna dianggap plagiat. Kenyataan kalau lagu itu dibuat produser terkenal semakin membuat netizen beramai-ramai menyampaikan sindiran dan cacian. Mungkin sekarang hal itu sudah tenggelam dihempas berita lain, apalagi langsung dikonfirmasi oleh sang produser sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, rasa kecewa juga masih menghinggapi hati member BTS, terutama Namjoon, Hoseok, dan juga dirinya. Bagaimanapun mereka bertiga ikut dalam memproduseri semua lagu Bangtan selama ini.

Bukannya Yoongi tidak yakin dengan karyanya yang sekarang, apalagi semua member ikut berpartisipasi didalamnya. Hanya saja, ia takut. Yoongi takut hal yang dulu terjadi lagi. Yoongi takut bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang akan kecewa, tapi yang lain juga. Tidak – tidak. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya menghalau pikiran buruk dari kepalanya. Dia harus optimis karyanya kali ini tidak akan ada halangan apapun. Ya, dia harus yakin akan hal itu.

Menyimpan nada buatannya tadi, lalu mematikan komputernya, Yoongi langsung mengambil mantelnya yang tergeletak diatas sofa dan meninggalkan studionya itu yang semakin menggelap.

.

.

.

Masih 2 jam lagi sebelum tengah malam. Yoongi berniat jalan-jalan sebelum kembali ke dormnya. Berharap saja tak ada yang mengenalinya sedang berkeliaran, meskipun jalan yang ditapakinya lumayan sepi, Yoongi tak yakin tak ada fansnya disini. Yoongi merapatkan mantelnya dan melanjutkan jalannya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak seperti ini. Sejak statusnya berubah, ia tak punya kesempatan menikmati malam seperti ini. Latihan, membuat lagu, dan tidur. Itu semua sudah jadi rutinitas kesehariannya. Yoongi sangat senang dan begitu bersyukur impiannya selama ini menjadi nyata. Dengan 6 member lainnya, Yoongi yakin, perjuangan mereka selama ini akan memberikan hasil yang baik bagi mereka. Team work makes the dream work.

Tapi tentu saja, hidup tak seindah yang kau harapkan, bukan? Mungkin, BTS sekarang menjadi group yang begitu terkenal dengan jumlah fans besar yang tersebar dimana-mana. Tapi, semakin tinggi pohon, semakin besar angin yang menerjangnya. BTS memiliki fans yang banyak, dan semakin banyak pula orang yang akan menghujat dan merendahkan mereka.

Cacian dan hujatan juga menjadi bagian dari kehidupan mereka sekarang, tapi mereka juga manusia. Mereka mungkin akan membiarkannya dan menganggapnya angin lalu. Tapi lama-kelamaan mereka jengah dan mulai kesal dengan komentar pedas yang sama sekali tak ada kebenarannya. Apakah para haters itu tak memperdulikan perasaan orang? Bukankah mereka juga manusia yang bisa merasa sakit hati? Tapi mungkin saja haters itu bukanlah manusia, hanya jelmaan iblis paling buruk yang hadir didunia.

Yoongi mendengus. Yah, mungkin haters itu memang iblis dengan mulut beracun seperti bisa ular. Tapi bisa ular itu tak mampu membunuh impian mereka. Karna mereka tau kicauan kasar itulah yang membuat mereka tetap bertahan didunia kejam ini. Bukankah haters itu fans yang tertunda?

Langkah kakinya berhenti disamping taman bermain anak, ah bukan taman, lebih tepatnya disamping lapangan basket yang kosong. Yoongi menatap sekitar dan melihat sebuah bola basket yang menganggur. Yoongi mengambil bola itu dan memantulkannya pelan. Sudah lama sekali ia tak bermain basket, padahal basket olahraga favoritnya. waktunya memang tersiita untuk bermusik. Yoongi menatap ring didepannya.

.

"Hei! Kau itu Suga kan?"

.

Pantulan bolanya berhenti seketika. Yoongi melihat seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari lapangan basket tempatnya berdiri. Namja itu perlahan mendekatinya. Celana katun hitam dengan sweater rajut hangat dengan warna senada. Stylenya memang santai, tapi melihat selimut dengan motif Anna Frozen itu membuatnya berpikir aneh tentang orang tersebut. Siapa juga namja yang suka tokoh kartun Disney itu?

"Kau itu benar Suga kan?" ucap namja itu lagi.

"Kau siapa?" jawabnya datar, tanpa mengetahui identitas namja tersebut. Dan dengan secepat kilat,

.

 **PLETAK**

.

"Aish..appo..."

"Hei anak tengil, bersikap sopanlah pada yang lebih tua" ucap namja itu.

Netra Yoongi membulat lucu saat menatap wajah namja itu, sebentar, Yoongi seperti mengenalnya,

"Sunbae?!... Apa yang sunbae..."

.

 **PLETAK**

.

"Aish sunbae...kenapa memukulku lagi?" ucap Yoongi cemberut

"Itu balasan karna kau tak sopan padaku. Dan jangan panggil aku sunbae. Panggilan itu seperti aku ini orang yang gila hormat saja. Panggil hyung. Heechul hyung." Jawab namja itu. Dan nyatanya ia adalah Kim Heechul, sang Cinderella Super Junior dengan mulut pedasnya.

Yoongi masih mengelus kepalanya, tapi ia langsung menunduk dalam.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tak bisa mengenalmu dari jauh, dan maaf aku tidak bersikap sopan padamu. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku" ucap Yoongi membungkuk dalam. Yoongi mungkin orang yang dingin dan seenaknya sendiri, tapi ia juga tau, bersikap tak sopan pada sunbaenya bukanlah sikap yang pantas.

"Kau itu sedang mengerapp ya?"

"Ne?!"

Heechul mendengus. Jalan-jalan malamnya terpaksa terhenti karna melihat seseorang yang seperti dikenalnya menatap ring basket dengan pandangan kosong. Awalnya dia tak mau peduli, untuk apa juga mempedulikan orang yang diam saja seperti patung? pikirnya. Tapi entah mengapa aura kemarahan yang menguar dari orang itu menarik Heechul untuk mendekat. Dan terbukti, ia mengenalnya. Itu Suga, member BTS.

"Aku menghampirimu bukan untuk mendengar permintaan maafmu, bocah" ucap Heechul

Yoongi semakin tercengang mendengarnya, "Maksud, hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu sesuatu" jawab Heechul yang membuat Yoongi kebingungan

"Siapa?"

"Ne, hyung?!" Yoongi semakin dibuat bingung,

"Aku tanya siapa?" tanya Heechul sekali lagi

"Siapa? Siapa maksudmu hyung?" Yoongi sungguh tak mengerti maksud perkataan sunbaenya ini.

"Kau itu bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh sih? Siapa yang membuatmu marah dan membuatmu berdiri tak jelas disini, hah?"

Yoongi tertegun. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakannya?

Heechul menatap bulatan mata Yoongi dengan tajam. Mencari celah untuk masuk dan menemukan kebenarannya sendiri. menunggu itu sangat sangat membosankan dan sangat menyebalkan.

"Membermu? Tapi tidak mungkin. Fans? Apalagi mereka, itu hal yang mustahil.."

Yoongi semakin penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Jujur saja Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Haters..."

Heechul menyeringai melihat bulatan itu sedikit melebar saat mengucapkan kata itu. Ternyata hanya karna mereka. Heechul ingin tertawa dibuatnya.

Heechul diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka percakapan lagi. "Menurutmu haters itu siapa?" tanya Heechul langsung

"Apa, hyung?"

"Sudah jawab saja" Kim Heechul tetaplah Kim Heechul. Artis yang seenaknya sendiri, oh jangan lupa omongan kasarnya itu. Tapi kenapa dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu dan juga terkenal blak-blakan, ia bisa memiliki banyak teman diluar sana?

"..."

"Hei?! Kau mendengarku bukan? Keluarkan saja pendapatmu tentang mereka" ucap Heechul tak sabar,

Yoongi masih terdiam. Sebenaranya ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, atau lebih tepatnya tak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Tarikan napasnya semakin pelan. Jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya?

"Mmm... Mereka hanya orang yang tak perlu diperhatikan, hyung" jawab Yoongi pelan, ia tak yakin apakah jawabannya itu sesuai dengan pikirannya,

"HAHAHAHA" ternyata tawa Heechul terdengar sedikit menyeramkan ditelinga Yoongi. Yoongi bingung, apakah ada yang lucu dengan jawabannya itu? Kenapa sunbaenya tertawa seperti itu,

"Ohh ayolah, tak perlu naif Suga? Kau benci mereka bukan? Kau ingin menghacurkan mereka kalau kau bisa, bukan?" seringai cantik itu mulai tersemat dibibir Heechul. Ayolah jangan berbohong pada Kim Heechul.

"Hyung..."

"Bulatan matamu yang terkejut saat mendengar kata haters, dan juga aura kemarahan dari tubuhmu. Itu sudah cukup menjawab apa yang terjadi padamu. Jadi jangan menjawab seolah-olah kau tak peduli seperti itu." Yoongi benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Bahkan ia tak mengucapkan apapun, tapi sunbaenya bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dan lagi tepat sasaran.

"Tunggu disini"

Heechul pergi menjauh. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tak ada yang tau jalan pikiran Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Heechul, Yoongi memikirkan kembali ucapan sunbaenya.

 _._

 _'jangan menjawab seolah kau tak peduli'_

.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti maksudmu hyung, atau aku hanya pura-pura tak mengerti?" Yoongi terduduk diam dilapangan itu.

Yah, sebenarnya Yoongi memang benci pada haters. Tanpa kejelasan apapun, menjelekkan seseorang seenaknya, tanpa mengerti apa yang dirasakan orang lain. Mencaci keburukan orang seolah haterslah orang paling suci didunia ini. Mengolok mereka seolah haters sesuatu yang paling bersih didunia ini, tanpa menyadari menghina seseorang tanpa bukti adalah keburukan paling hina.

Mungkin ada saatnya penghinaan mereka ada benarnya. Tapi tidak semuanya. Ada kalanya hanya omong kosong yang mereka lontarkan. Hanya ingin menyakiti tanpa mengerti pembalasan itu masih terjadi didunia ini. Heechul benar. Ketidakpeduliannya hanya bualan semata.

Masih dalam diam, sebungkus snack nampak didepan matanya. Yoongi melihat tangan Heechullah yang menyodorkan snack tersebut.

"Ambillah"

Meskipun bingung, dengan enggan Yoongi mengambilnya perlahan. Heechul ikut duduk disampingnya dengan snack yang sama dalam genggamannya.

"Kenapa kau membelikanku ini, hyung?" tanya Yoongi yang mulai membuka bungkus snack,

"Tidak ada." ucap Heechul yang sibuk dengan snacknya

"Hmm?"

Heechul menelan kunyahannya,

"Percuma memikirkan para haters, mereka tak akan membuatmu kenyang" ucapnya seolah tanpa beban sama sekali.

Yoongi terpengarah dengan sikap sunbaenya yang seperti itu. Benar-benar seolah terlihat tak memiliki beban berat dihidupnya.

"Lagipula, mau kau berada dipuncak gunung, atau kau berada didasar jurang. Meskipun kau jatuh ataupun tenggelam atau kau jungkir balikpun, haters itu akan selalu mencelamu. Tak perlu pikirkan mereka, mereka saja tak pernah memikirkanmu" sekali lagi, Kim Heechul benar-benar mengguncang hati Min Yoongi. Snack yang sudah terbuka itu menjadi pandangan paling indah bagi Yoongi.

"Tapi kadang mereka keterlaluan hyung" ucap Yoongi

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan? Orang berhati batu seperti mereka tak patut dipikirkan. Hanya bisa menjelekkan orang saja sudah bangga, tanpa mereka sadar mereka jadi orang yang menjijikkan." Heechul membuang sisa snacknya

"Hyung..." panggil Yoongi.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ketus sekali sih, hyung" ucap Yoongi datar

"Lantas apa masalahmu?!" ucap Heechul kasar,

Yoongi hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Heechul yang sedikit menyakiti hatinya. Yoongi mulai paham perkataan kasar itu bisa menyakiti hati orang ternyata. Yoongi baru sekarang menyadarinya.

"Mungkin mereka memang keterlaluan hyung, tapi tak dipungkiri berkat mereka juga kami berkembang. Kata-kata kasar mereka menjadi penyemangat kami" Yoongi menatap Heechul. Entah mengapa hatinya mempercayai sunbaenya ini hingga berani mengatakan kegundahannya.

"Aku setuju. Sama seperti kalian. Super Junior juga bisa seperti ini selain berkat dukungan fans yang tiada henti, juga berkat ulah haters yang tak punya kerjaan dan hanya mencari kesalahan kami saja" jawab Heechul seadanya.

"Eiyy hyung, jawabanmu tak seperti diawal tadi" ucap Yoongi menyeringai mendengarnya

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah? Aku hanya mengatakan, orang yang hanya bisa menjelekkan orang lain itu menjijikkan." Ucap Heechul tak terima. " Dan lagipula, tak perlu memaksa menganggap baik haters, karna aku tau, kau mulai jengah dengan tingkah mereka"

"Apa maksud hyung, aku serius mengatakan itu" seringai diwajah Yoongi luntur dengan sekejap

"Oh benarkah? Asal kau tau saja, aku pernah berada diposismu, dan itu bisa dibilang sampai sekarang aku masih hidup dalam bayang-bayang haters. Kau tak perlu berbohong, karna kami pun pernah terpuruk karna tingkah tak berguna haters"

"..." Diam. Yoongi hanya mampu diam mendengarkan. Yah, kenyataannya Super junior memang sudah menjadi legend karna mereka sudah hampir 12 tahun diindustri musik. Dan Yoongi mengerti mereka lebih memahami hal seperti ini, dari siapapun.

"Jangan menjadi sok kuat didepanku Min Yoongi. Aku sudah merasakan hidup sepertimu itu hampir dari separuh hidupku ini."

Yoongi hanya diam terpaku,

"Kami dulu bekerja keras tanpa peduli kapan istirahat, hanya demi memberikan kebanggaan kepada orang tua kami dan juga fans kami. Meskipun pada saat itu ELF tak sebanyak sekarang. Tentu saja. Kami mulai dari bawah dengan berjalan menapaki pecahan kaca dikaki kami, tanpa alas kaki. Semakin kami berjalan jauh, semakin banyak pecahan yang ada. Tentu saja itu membuat kaki kami terluka dan berdarah. Tapi apa kau tau, ada yang berbeda setelah kami tetap terus berjalan" Heechul menatapnya,

Yoongi balik menatap Heechul dengan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Dari tiap langkah kami, bermula tanpa alas kaki, kami mulai berjalan lagi dengan memakai kaos kaki. Pecahan kaca tetap menusuk kami dan membuat luka lagi. Tapi semakin jauh kami berjalan, kami mulai mengerti untuk memaki sepatu sepakai pijakan diatas kaca. Sejak itulah kami berjalan tanpa merasakan sakit dikaki lagi."

"Kami terluka karena cacian, hinaan dan juga kritik dari banyak orang. Kami pura-pura tidak mendengar, hinaan yang kami dapat semakin besar dan lebih menyakitkan. Tapi ingatlah, kita tidak hidup dizaman yang sama lagi, hidup akan terus berjalan meskipun banyak rasa sakit diterima, maka dari itu kami mulai menerima itu semua, membiarkannya seolah itu sudah biasa terjadi. Tapi bukan berarti kami setuju dengan anggapan mereka"

Heechul menatap Yoongi dengan senyum, "Tapi karna kami tau, tak ada gunanya memikirkan mereka, karna jauh lebih baik kalau kami gunakan waktu kami untuk menyenangkan fans kami. ELF."

Heechul menepuk bahu Yoongi, "Saat ini kau masih belum menerimanya, itu karna kau terpaksa mengakui mereka. Biarkan saja sikap mereka seperti apa, mungkin menyakitkan, tapi lebih baik seperti itu. Membiarkannya berlalu lebih baik dari pada terpaksa menerima"

 _._

 _'Heechul hyung memang benar. Memikirkan haters sama sekali tak penting. Hidup kami akan terus berjalan meskipun dengan hinaan mereka. Tapi, bisakah aku menerima semua itu? Melihat mereka lebih kasar saja aku sudah muak dan marah? Mampukah aku?'_

.

"Mampukah aku melakukannya, hyung?" tanya Yoongi

" **Uril** **palameokseon** **neoneun** **an** **han** **ge** **anira**..."

Yoongi memandang Heechul terkejut, rapp itu, bukankah lagunya?

"... **Mot** **han** **georago** **shit**."

Yoongi masih terkejut dengan lirik rapp yang dilakukan Heechul barusan

"Masih tidak percaya pada dirimu, huh? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menulisnya" ucap Heechul tertawa kecil

"Kalian bukanlah pecundang, ingat?" seringai Heechul kembali bertengger diwajah cantiknya yang juga terbalas oleh seringai yang sama diwajah Yoongi

"Karya musik kalianlah jalan satu-satunya untuk membungkam mulut haters"

Yoongi tersenyum, pertama kali hari ini, "Kau benar, hyung"

Heechul bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yoongi berdiri, yang disambut Yoongi dengan senang hati. Heechul mengambil bola basket yang tergeletak ditengah lapangaan itu,

"Lempar bola ini dan masukkan dalam ring, dan bayangkan ring itu adalah permasalahanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bola ditanganmu itu?" Heechul menyingkir dan membiarkan Yoongi berada didepan ring dengan semangat yang besar. Heechul tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

Yoongi berpikir, kalau seandainya ring itu haters BTS, maka bola yang dipantulkannya ini adalah sebuah bom yang akan meledak ketika menyentuh ring itu. Yoongi menyeringai. Ya, dia akan melempar bom pada haters dan menghancurkan pertahanan mereka yang selalu mebenci BTS. Karya BTSlah yang akan menjadi bom bagi haters dan membuat mereka balik mencintai BTS.

Satu kali pantulan,

 ** _._**

 ** _Satu kali mencoba takkan cukup._**

.

Dua kali pantulan,

 ** _._**

 ** _Belum. Dua kali belum bisa mencapainya._**

.

Tiga kali pantulan,

 ** _._**

 ** _Berapa kalipun akan kuhancurkan sikap remeh mereka._**

.

 **HUP**

.

Senyum terpatri diwajah manis Yoongi. Bola itu berhasil masuk dengan sempurna, always perfect, Min Yoongi. Senyum mengembang diwajah pucatnya. Heechul bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya dan dengan segera mendekati Yoongi lagi.

"Nah, sudah mengerti sekarang?" ucap Heechul sambil merangkul Yoongi

"Tentu hyung. Terima kasih" Yoongi masih mempertahankan senyumnya

"Sudah lupakan saja. Dan aku akan pulang sekarang, tenggorokanku sakit karna terlalu banyak berceramah dihadapanmu" Yoongi tergelak mendengar celotehan sunbaenya

"Bukan aku yang menyuruhmu, hyung" Heechul hanya menatap tajam Yoongi yang terkikik, tapi sebelah tangannya bergerak menepuk pelan kepala Yoongi

"Ingat, mau haters menghinamu seperti apapun, hidupmu tidak akan berhenti disitu. "

"Teruslah berkarya. Aku akan mendukungmu." Heechul mengusak rambut Yoongi dan melepas rangkulannya. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa"

Heechul berjalan pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket itu, namun belum jauh, langkah itu terhenti karna panggilan Yoongi

"Hyung..." Heechul menoleh sebentar

"Suatu saat, aku ingin melakukan rapp bersamamu" ucap Yoongi antusias. Heechul sendiri terpengarah, namun setelahnya tawa terdengar dari bibirnya

"Tentu saja. Tapi ingat, kau harus membayarku mahal" ucap Heechul tetap tertawa sambil melanjutkan jalannya, meninggalkan Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya

"YAK! APA MAKSUDMU, HYUNG?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CKLEK**

.

 _'Kenapa lampu masih menyala?'_

.

"Yoongi? Kau kah itu?" Yoongi melihat Seokjin yang keluar dari area dapur dengan membawa segelas air putih ditangannya

"Kau belum tidur, hyung?" tanya Yoongi dan ikut masuk kekamar mereka berdua

"Aku haus. Cepat ganti baju, dan tidurlah. Aku yakin kau lelah, Yoongi"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Seokjin kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Setelah mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, Yoongi ikut merebahkan diri dikasurnya, menatap langit kamar sebelum akhirnya menatap Seokjin yang nampak memejamkan mata.

"Hyung"

"Hmm"

"Bagimu, siapa haters itu?" dahi Seokjin mengerut dan mata itu kembali terbuka

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng, "Jawab saja, hyung?"

 _._

 _'Sepertinya kepalanya terbentur sesuatu'_

.

"Mereka hanya orang-orang yang tak punya kerjaan yang hanya sibuk berkomentar buruk pada orang lain." Seokjin masih menatap Yoongi, begitupun sebaliknya

"Kau tau sendiri, aku sering mendapat komentar buruk dari mereka. Dan asal kau tau dulu aku memang membenci haters"

Dahi Yoongi yang berkerut,

"Tapi, aku pikir tak ada gunanya juga mengurusi mereka. Karna aku tidak hidup dengan mereka. Dari pada mengurusi mereka yang tidak penting. Aku lebih suka bekerja keras untuk membahagiakan ARMY, dan berusaha keras mengurusi kalian semua, kids"

"Kenapa kau berusah keras mengurusi kami, hyung? Kami bisa mengurusi diri kami sendiri"

Seokjin tersenyum, "Karna kalian begitu penting bagiku"

Yoongi tertegun mendengar jawaban Seokjin.

"Sekarang tidurlah, Yoongi. Aku mengantuk." Seokjin kembali memejamkan mata, tanpa menyadari senyum manis Yoongi yang sedang memandang dirinya

"Aku mengerti, hyung. Selamat malam."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

AAAAAHHHHHHH! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama terbengkalai, bisa update juga meskipun dengan ide seadanya :D

maafkan aku karna ga update-update ya, qu memang agak kesulitan sih, tapi aku akan berusaha keras kedepannya

semoga kalian semua suka :)

see you :*


End file.
